My Life In 20 Questions
by BlueSmarties101
Summary: Excerpt from the Stingray Weekly. Not completely finished, since Firewire stole it. Ever wondered what your fae PCA student was like? Here's your chance to find out! Oneshot.


_**My Life In 20 Questions**_

_**Featuring Miss Zoey A. Brooks**_

_**Written by Sara Rescer**_

_**From the Stingray Weekly**_

_Hi PCA students! It's your fellow classmate, Sara Rescer, here with Miss Zoey Brooks of Room 101. Thanks to all you students for Stacy's interview's feedback. Although her pink Jelli cotton swabs got annyoing after a few, oh 5 mintues._

_After a certain two or three students requested interviewing random student, Dean Rivers approved and immediately drew Stacy Dillsen's name. He also assigned a newspaper staff member (me) to run the interviews._

_Stacy's interview was not the best, considering one of her answers was this for the question 'What is your biggest wish':_

_'I wish Logan Reeshce woulshd ashk me to neshx shemeshter's danshce. Logan, ashk me!'_

_Let's just say Logan hid in his dorm for 9 days tops. Zoey, I'm so sorry. We need to do your interview. If they don't know what happened, then maybe they'd want to read last Monday's Stingray. _

_The title of our interviews are called, "My Life In 20 Questions." I will ask Zoey 20 questions, and she will answer them. Hopefully, they tell more about her and those who do not know her very well will know her more. Like Stacy's interview. Let's get started! PS: What you're about to read is everything we said. At the end, I'll have the real nterview. Let's go!_

**Sara: Hi Zoey! It's so nice to be interviewing you!**

**Zoey: Aw, thanks Sara. It means a lot.**

**Sara: OK, OK, enough chick fest, we don't want to lose our readers. **

**Zoey: laughs**

**Sara: OK, Zoey, are you ready?**

**Zoey: Never been more ready!**

**Sara: Question One- What is your most cherished memory from the past here at PCA?**

**Zoey: Ooh, that's tough. I would say this key right here. shows key **

**Sara: How neat is that? OK, question two. What's been the saddest thing ever to happen to you at PCA?**

**Zoey: I have two things. Number One- when Dana AND Nicole left. Two- leaving PCA for England, without saying bye to everyone.**

**Sara: That must've been tough on you.**

**Zoey: And it was! But the bright side to number two was that I came back.**

**Sara: That's good, because otherwise, we wouldn't be interviewing you!!**

**Zoey: laughs**

**Sara: Questions three and four. Number three, have you experienced any breakups, and four, what's your love advice.**

**Zoey: OK, first I have experienced breakups. Like with James, and a few other guys I randomly dated. And my love advice? Um, hmm. Oh! If you and your friend like the same guy, FORGET HIM!!!!**

**Sara: Good advice! **

**Zoey: Thanks.**

**Sara: 5 and 6. 5 is what are your favorites and 6 is tell us more about you.**

**Zoey: OK. 5's answer first. Favorite food: Grapes. Favorite color: Purple and white polka dots. Favorite music: That's tough. Favorite Movie: ****Drift Out To Sea ****. And 6. My full name is Zoey Anne Brooks. I'm 15 and a half. I live in room 101. My natural hair color is blonde. My eyes are a hazel color. And at the beginning of the year, I always lost my key, so a friend helped me paint it and make it a necklace. **

**Sara: Nice! Questions 7 and 8. 7: Do you have any siblings? 8: Name your roommates.**

**Zoey: EASY! laughs Number 7 is a yes! His name is Dustin and he's in the 7th grade this year at PCA. And 8? Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky. **

**Sara: Cool. Hey! I've met Dustin before!**

**Zoey: You have? Neat!**

**Sara: OK. 9 and 10. 9: In three words describe one of your roomates, and 10 is to list 4 things you can't live without.**

**Zoey: OK. I'm going to describe...Lola! Three words? Ok, **_**fun, sweet, fashionista!**_** And four things I can't live without? Ummm...let's see friends, family, the bare nessecities, and umm...oh! PCA!**

**Sara: Haha! Now, numbers 11 and 12. 11 is would you consider yourself a brave person and why. 12 is what are your opinions on guys and girls JUST being friends?**

**Zoey: For number 11, I would consider myself a semi-brave person. Why? I don't know. I can sometimes be like the leader when it comes to scary things, but sometimes, Quinn or Lola's got to take over because of me being a bit scared. And the guys and girls opinion? They can be friends! It's not impossible. It's not like if a guy and a girl become friends, chickens start raining down and frogs take over the world!**

**Sara: laughs**

**Zoey: It's true!**

**Sara: Oh, I know. And now numbers 13 and-**

**Zoey: Whoa! Hold the phone. Why did you start pairing up the questions?**

**Sara: Oh, I meant to tell you, I've got an important class I have to go to in about 15 minutes. I'll cut that out of the interview though! **

**Zoey: Cool. The questions?**

**Sara: Right! 13 and 14. 13 is what song speaks out to you the most and 14 is why PCA stands out from other schools.**

**Zoey: I would totally say 'The Climb' is the song that speaks out to me the most. Why? Well, it talks about you overcoming your obstacles and how life is like a climb. And 14?PCA sticks out because 1- it's by a BEACH!!! And other reasons? I don't have them! All I know is that PCA rocks!**

**Sara: OK. Now, 15, 16, 17, and 18. 15: Out of all your friends who would you like to date? 16: What's your earliest memory? 17: How do you like your coffee? 18 Is it cool to make bad choices?**

**Zoey: OK. 15: I would say Chase because I know him best, and he wouldn't hurt me. 16: My earliest memory is probably my third birthday. 17: Ooh, I love lattes plain hands-down. And 18? NO! It's not cool! **

**Sara: Wow. Now 19. What's your biggest wish?**

**Zoey: To become a fashion designer for teens at PCA, or anywhere close to the beach.**

**Sara: And 20. Any last words?**

**Zoey: Um, yes. PCA students or anyone who reads this, don't forget to stay true to yourself!**

**Sara: Thanks Zoey!**

**Zoey: You're so welcome!**

_And now, the real interview Zoey and I edited. _

**ZOEY A. BROOKS. ****Interviewed by Sara Rescer**

**Sara: Hi Zoey! It's so nice to be interviewing you!**

**Zoey: Aw, thanks Sara. It means a lot.**

**Zoey: Never been more ready!**

**Sara: Question One- What is your most cherished memory from the past here at PCA?**

**Zoey: Ooh, that's tough. I would say this key right here. shows key **

**Sara: How neat is that? OK, question two. What's been the saddest thing ever to happen to you at PCA?**

**Zoey: I have two things. Number One- when Dana AND Nicole left. Two- leaving PCA for England, without saying bye to everyone.**

**Sara: That must've been tough on you.**

**Zoey: And it was! But the bright side to number two was that I came back.**

**Sara: That's good, because otherwise, we wouldn't be interviewing you!!**

**Zoey: laughs**

**Sara: Questions three and four. Number three, have you experienced any breakups, and four, what's your love advice.**

**Zoey: OK, first I have experienced breakups. Like with James, and a few other guys I randomly dated. And my love advice? Um, hmm. Oh! If you and your friend like the same guy, FORGET HIM!!!!**

**Sara: Good advice! **

**Zoey: Thanks.**

**Sara: 5 and 6. 5 is what are your favorites and 6 is tell us more about you.**

**Zoey: OK. 5's answer first. Favorite food: Grapes. Favorite color: Purple and white polka dots. Favorite music: That's tough. Favorite Movie: ****Drift Out To Sea ****. And 6. My full name is Zoey Anne Brooks. I'm 15 and a half. I live in room 101. My natural hair color is blonde. My eyes are a hazel color. And at the beginning of the year, I always lost my key, so a friend helped me paint it and make it a necklace. **

**Sara: Nice! Questions 7 and 8. 7: Do you have any siblings? 8: Name your roommates.**

**Zoey: EASY! laughs Number 7 is a yes! His name is Dustin and he's in the 7th grade this year at PCA. And 8? Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky. **

**Sara: Cool. Hey! I've met Dustin before!**

**Zoey: You have? Neat!**

**Sara: OK. 9 and 10. 9: In three words describe one of your roomates, and 10 is to list 4 things you can't live without.**

**Zoey: OK. I'm going to describe...Lola! Three words? Ok, **_**fun, sweet, fashionista!**_** And four things I can't live without? Ummm...let's see friends, family, the bare nessecities, and umm...oh! PCA!**

**Sara: Haha! Now, numbers 11 and 12. 11 is would you consider yourself a brave person and why. 12 is what are your opinions on guys and girls JUST being friends?**

**Zoey: For number 11, I would consider myself a semi-brave person. Why? I don't know. I can sometimes be like the leader when it comes to scary things, but sometimes, Quinn or Lola's got to take over because of me being a bit scared. And the guys and girls opinion? They can be friends! It's not impossible. It's not like if a guy and a girl become friends, chickens start raining down and frogs take over the world!**

**Sara: Now numbers 13 and 14. 13 is what song speaks out to you the most and 14 is why PCA stands out from other schools.**

**Zoey: I would totally say 'The Climb' is the song that speaks out to me the most. Why? Well, it talks about you overcoming your obstacles and how life is like a climb. And 14?PCA sticks out because 1- it's by a BEACH!!! And other reasons? I don't have them! All I know is that PCA rocks!**

**Sara: OK. Now, 15, 16, 17, and 18. 15: Out of all your friends who would you like to date? 16: What's your earliest memory? 17: How do you like your coffee? 18 Is it cool to make bad choices?**

**Zoey: OK. 15: I would say Chase because I know him best, and he wouldn't hurt me. 16: My earliest memory is probably my third birthday. 17: Ooh, I love lattes plain hands-down. And 18? NO! It's not cool! **

**Sara: Wow. Now 19. What's your biggest wish?**

**Zoey: To become a fashion designer for teens at PCA, or anywhere close to the beach.**

**Sara: And 20. Any last words?**

**Zoey: Um, yes. PCA students or anyone who reads this, don't forget to stay true to yourself!**

**Sara: Thanks Zoey!**

**Zoey: You're so welcome!**

_Thank you all PCA students and staff for reading this deluxe exerpct of our newspaper, the Stingray Weekly._

_Love, Sara_


End file.
